Cat gets stuck
by hillaryhappy28
Summary: Sikowitz has a secret and can Cat survive the drama of getting two quarts of blood taken out of her read it all here!
1. The bad news

"So we need at least a gallon of blood" the doctor said.

"well, who has o-negitive blood "Andre asked.

"Right here" Jade said patting Tori's arm.

"So you did read my medical records, well can I be done by 7:30 I have a play, Tori said.

"Oh no Tori, you have to draw blood on four separate days" Jade said.

"But we need another person that we can draw blood with" The doctor said.

"Well does anyone have o-negitive blood type" Beck asked.

"Hey, our school IDs have our blood type, let's check" Andre suggested.

Everyone gets there IDs out except for Cat.

"Oh wow, look at the time I have to go and feed my poodle" Cat said giggling.

"Cat, we know your lying now let me see your ID or I'll count" Jade said. "One, two, three."

Then she charged at Cat but Beck and Andre tried to hold her back.

"Cat come with me outside ok" Tori said "Now is it true that you are an o-negitave?"

"Yes but to be clear I'm not giving any blood" Cat said.

They walked back in and explain it all to Jade, so Jade called Cats mom

"They said they will talk to you about it over dinner" Jade said.

Then Cat ran out of the room yelling "I'm going to eat dinner."

"What did they really say" Tori asked.

"They said "sure she needs an adventure" Jade said.

The next night

"Have you noticed Cat she didn't speak today and she ate lunch alone" Tori asked

"I don't know probably because she still upset about the blood thing but she'll get over it" Trina said."Oh I forgot to tell you Jade didn't play Suzie, Jenny did and Sikowitz and Jade are going to stay in the room with you."

"Hey Cat left me a voicemail" Tori said.

"Hi it's Cat, Tori meet me in Sikowitz's room during lunch and please tell Jade and Sikowitz to come there too"

To see what Cat says and there first day at the hospital read chapter 2

Sikowitz's secret is still to come!

"


	2. Taking Blood

The next day

Tori was heading her way to Sikowitz's room.

"Cat hi there was something that you wanted to tell us" Tori asked

"Um um um" Cat said. Then she ran out of the room crying.

"She's a whimp, I'm out" Sikowitz said.

"I have a feeling that she's going to be back tonight" Jade said.

"Come and spend the night" Tori said.

Later that night

"What are you guys watching that's so funny" Trina asked

"I Married My Mom" Tori said

*Ding Dong*

"It's open" Jade yelled

"Hi" Cat said.

"Have you come here to tell us" Jade said

"Yes, it's that I'm afraid Tori I'm going nuts" Cat said sarcasticly.

Then Cat starts running around the room like crazy.

"Cat calm down It's not that bad" Tori said

"Yes it is" Cat yelled.

"Well this has been a great party" Jade said leaving.

"Cat calm down all it is a little prick you'll see tomorrow" Tori said

"You promise" Cat asked

"I promise now go get some sleep" Tori said

The next day at the hospital

"Next is Tori Vega and Catarina Valentine" The nurse called

They walked to their room and changed into their pajamas and got into the bed and waited for the nurse.

"Ok here we go now who wants to go first" The nurse asked

"She does" Cat says

"Well ok then, can you tell me when you're going to put the and there's and needle in my arm there is a needle in my arm" Tori said.

After Tori was done it was Cats turn she tried to escape but at the same time Jade walked in and tried to keep her calm along with Tori.

"I don't want to" Cat wailed

"You have to, now man up" Jade

And in went the needle Cat was wailing and crying and then Beck walked in.

"Jade you said you were going to meet me in the lobby" Beck said

"Well to bad now can you get me a tissue Cat's tears are all over me" Jade said

After that drama was over Andre came in and couldn't take all the screaming and crying that Cat was doing so he said he would buy her anything if she would stop crying and she wanted a unicorn so Andre went out looking for a pony and a paper horn.

"Golly molly Cat you look miserable" Sikowitz said.

"Tori and Jade tackled me" Cat softly squeaked.

"Well it was because you wouln't stop screaming, wiggling, and crying while she was trying to put the needle in" Jade yelled.

"Well I hope it goes better tomorrow" Tori said

It doesn't get any better,to find out what happens the next day read the next chapter coming soon!


	3. The vein

The next day early in the morning Cat's mother called and told her that she would have to stay with Tori for a while because her brother need a different doctor. So that's where it all began the blood draw was at noon and it was 6:30 and Cat was already freaking out.

"Cat, it's 6:30 in the morning go back to bed" Tori said

"I can't" Cat complained.

"Why" Tori asked

Then Jade walked in and brought breakfast pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Then for a while they watched t.v.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ahhhhh" Cat yelled and hid under the covers

"Cat get up, come in" Tori yelled

"Hi" The nurse said. "Ok who's going first?"

"How about Cat" Tori said

"No" Cat complained.

"Come on let's just get it over with" Tori said.

"I don't want to hear this so I'm going to scare the babies" Jade said

"No Jade wait" Tori yelled but it was too late. "Siokwitz can you toss me the purple giraffe?"

"Sure but can you toss me the earmuffs and the coconut" Sikowitz said.

"Ok you know the drill" The nurse said.

Then the needle went in but something happened!

"Ahhhhhh" Cat screamed and cried "My arm is killing me!"

Tori knew something wasn't right because Cat was screaming more than usual.

"What's happening what's going on" Tori wanted to know.

"It looks like her vein collapsed here hold this gunze pad on her then put the ice pack on top of it while I go get the doctor" The nurse said.

After the nurse left Cat started to cry.

"Cat you'll be ok" Tori said

Then Jade rushed in.

"I heard what happened is Cat alright" Jade asked

"Yeah but" Then Tori started to whisper "She's going to be in more pain later."

Then the doctor came in and Sikowitz went out.

"Can you two hold her still and keep her calm" The doctor said

Then it happened Cat was kicking and scream when the needle touched her collapsed vein. After they put medicine in her vein, It was Tori's turn to draw blood. The doctor told Cat no more blood drawing today.

"Hey, where's Sikowitz" Tori asked.

'I don't know he left after the doctor came in to give medicine to Cat" Jade said

"Don't talk about it" Cat complained.

Then the doctor came in.

"Ahhh" Cat screamed.

"I was just going to tell you that Sikowitz went home but I don't know why and Cat we're going to hook you up to so fluids tonight" The doctor said.

Later that day Cat was hooked up and everyone went to sleep.

3:00 a.m

Jade went home earlier then at 3:00 am Cat started crying and it woke Tori up.

"What's wrong Cat" Tori asked.

"Oh it's nothing" Cat said

"Cat you can tell me anything' Tori said

"Well I don't want a blood draw tomorrow, I'm scared what if my vein collapses tomorrow" Cat said.

"Well they gave you medicine and fluids so I don't think that it will collapse" Tori said

"But what if it does" Cat asked

"Let's think into the positive and get some sleep come in here you can sleep in my bed tonight" Tori said

"Thanks for being here with me" Cat said

"You're welcome" Tori said confused

Read the last chapter that has Sikowitz's secret. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Sikowitz's Secret

The next day Jade was sick so she stayed home. After breakfast, Sikowitz returned and then left. Tori and Cat were doing homework.

"Tori I'm board read me a story" Cat begged

"Cat I can't I have to finish this worksheet by tomorrow" Tori said.

"Fine can you change the channel" Cat asked

An hour later Cat took a nap and Tori face timed Jade on the computer. When Cat woke up she wanted to say hi to Jade too. Jade had the stomach flu so it wasn't a good time because Cat started vomiting after Jade cleaned up her vomit.

*knock knock*

Cat tried to run and hide but Tori grabbed her arm and yelled "Come in".

"No no more I'll do anything now I mean anything" Cat said

"Well you don't have to do anything because we got a donation earlier today" the doctor said

"Well from who" Tori asked.

"Hmm from Sikowazz" The doctor said

"Sounds like Sikowitz" Cat said

"yeah hey I'm going to call him" Tori said

He said he didn't know anybody named that

The next day Sikowitz had important news to tell everybody. Beck, Andre, Jade, Robbie in a wheelchair, Cat, and Jade were there.

"Well thank you for all coming and everything but I have news, I am a secret… blood donater. The reason why I drink coconut jucie is it keeps me from fainting. And I couldn't see Cat so miserable.

"Well don't say it while I'm in the room" Cat said

After a while everyone left and Jade drove Cat and Tori to Tori's house. Then they all watched t.v in thier pajamas.

*knock knock*

"It's open" Tori yelled

"I'm here to see the blood bats" Robbie said

"Hey Rob" Jade said

"I have a present for our little friend Cat" Robbie said.

"Yea" Cat yelled

"Here it is an unicorn" Andre said walking in with a pony with a horn on it.

"Ekkk when can I ride it" Cat yelled

"How about outside right now" Andre said.

THE END thanks for reading!


End file.
